Gilver Akashiya
Gilver Akashiya is a male vampire considered to be coolest boy since he were Yokai Academy's student. Gilver is the ancestor of the Shuzen family, one of the founders of vampires. He along with another character, mostly referred to as the Hooded Woman, created weapons used to kill vampires. Thousands of years ago, Gilver put himself into an eternal slumber and was recently awakened from his long slumber by Alucard, his own descendant. His first name is perhap is "Giver". Because He always gave people in Yokai that gifts. "Should I really been.....born?" History Gilver was born into the Shuzen Manson as the eldest son of Akasha Bloodriver and Issa Shuzen and was praised by all as the best of his generation, a genius above all others, even by the standards of the battle-adept Shuzen vampire, Gilvers prowess far outshone their own.However, few could understand him.When he was only four, Gilver had already witnessed countless lives lost due to the High School. which emotionally traumatised him and turned him into a pacifist. During Akasha searched for Alucard, Gyokuro was left alone to take care of Akasha's son, Gilver and promised to protect him no matter what. In the anime, it was shown that during their childhood, Itachi made a game of collecting paw prints of cats with his Akasha. The last paw print to be collected was Nekomata's, who Akasha had defeated and asked him to fight Gilver with all his might when Gilver got older. At age 7, Gilver graduated from the human Academy at the top of his class after only one year, mastered the Vampire's basic attack and powers,hiding himself from humans at age 8, On his birthday, Gilver discovered that he was not truly related to his father, Issa.. His biological father were Alucard close friends Akasha since they were childhoods, who were both involved in separate ways on the day of his birth. His father left shortly after he and his father entrusted Akasha to save a child for his life. Not certain how to handle this new information and the idea that he was utterly without blood relatives, Gilver ran away from home and wandered around aimlessly. After meeting Dante, who had been the trouble days front of Gilver, Gilver received the present that Akasha had meant to give to him after the birth. The letter inside, written to the then-unborn children, talked about how they should help other people. However, angry that his father's mentality had resulted in the man's death, Gilver flung down the letters and claimed that he would only live for himself. After watching some upperclassmen bully a student his age, he discovered that he had truly inherited his parents' blood because he couldn't resist stepping in to help (the student was later revealed as Dante) - though he ended up being beaten himself. Later, after having accepted his circumstances, he returned home and continued to live with Akasha and Issa, stating that they are the only family he has ever known. This led her to feel uncomfortable and purposefully isolate himself. When he joined the school's field hockey team, he met with opposition from its regular players but also encountered Arisa,a human, who became his first friend at the new school. Thanks to Arisa's presence and effect on him, Gilver opened up to his classmates and found them opening up to her as well. One day, he saw Arisa leaving with a group of delinquents and began to fear that his friend was being threatened. These suspicions were further confirmed when he saw Arisa handing an envelope of money to the delinquents' leader, Kyōko. When confronted, Arisa first claimed that nothing was happening but Gilver persisted - declaring that Arisa's kindness and femininity could be perceived as weak, and thus that hhe would protect her. Arisa broke into tears, saying that Kyōko had told her to come that evening with a large sum of money. That night, Gilver went with Arisa and withstood Kyōko's beating to ensure her friend's safety. However, when the envelope Arisa had given fell from Kyōko's pocket during the fight, Gilver noticed that it had been labeled with Kyōko's first name, implying a sense of familiarity. He realized that Arisa wasn't being bullied or threatened at all, and Kyōko declared that Arisa had been paying her group to act as bodyguards. Gilver couldn't understand the turn of events, and his friend explained. Arisa had been bullied in the younger grades and didn't want to stand out, so the safest place to be was right behind the strongest person in school. Being a victim was only an act so people wouldn't realize the truth. Arisa then snapped at Gilver for having called her weak,calling him a vampire weak and he should disappear. and Gilver 's emotions boiled over. Using his bare fist and kick, he severely beat the group of delinquents, like a demon. The story of the fight spread quickly and once again Gilver found himself isolated - but this time, feared as well. Other groups started targeting him to fight, but he beat each one. Eventually, he became known as a legend:Cold-blooded boy. In her final year of junior high, Gilver decided to apply to a high school far enough away that no one would know of the name "Vampire." After enrolling in High School, he kept to himself and firmly held the belief that he didn't need friends. The rumors of the "Vampire" had reached even there, and he decided not to stand out and to complete his school years without fuss. Yet after an amazing throw during a fitness test, he was approached by his class representative, Chiaki, to join the softball team. Despite Gilver's efforts to remain isolated, Chiaki persisted in trying to draw her out of his shell. Soon, he found herself with a second attachment, a classmate named Dante, who noticed when he accidentally brought her old bag to school one day. The more Chiaki and Dante persisted in being her friend, the more Gilver grew used to their presence.' Abilites His methad of fightning is fist punch. It's heavy fist and faster pucnh one blow sent flying the air or ground or wall. He always his courage of two choice "Death or Knock down." When He get annyoed by some monsters teased him then he get serious when he killing people. '''Blood Consumption: Because he is a vampire, Gilver is anemic and needs blood to function daily.he has always consumed tomato juice or blood packet transfusion to sustain himself. However, his fondness for it has escalated into a physical need. If he goes too long without it (around 14 days a least), Gilver's strength sharply declines and suffers fainting spells. Youki Detector: In hisunsealed state, Gilver can detect the presence of other monsters by sensing the demonic aura around them, helping him to find hidden enemies. This works similar to a bat's echolocation, except he waits to sense his opponent's aura rather than send out a pulse on his own and then receiving the returning pulse. Power Kick: Gilver's main method of attacking is using kicks rather than punches as he considers kicking a more elegant way of fighting, but he will use his hands if she deems the situation serious enough. Therefore, he may have a lot of variation with hiskicks by combining various styles and varying amounts of incorporated demonic power. These attacks are essentially intense bursts of concussive, strength-augmenting energy released in one kick. The result of getting kicked is devastating. Even a strong opponent will be sent flying away and usually sustain a crippling injury. Depending on the target of the kick, an opponent's bones could easily be broken and one or more major organs ruptured. Blood Transfusion: One unique ability Gilver's can utilize is physically injecting their blood into another person through their fangs. Not only will the host regenerate any wound on his or her body, but may temporarily transform into a vampire physically as strong as a vampire. The downside to this is diminished strength upon successful transfer into the host's body, as Gilver needs to recuperate the lack of blood circulation in his system. However, this ability is extremely dangerous: constant injection will slowly damage the host's body, perhaps killing the host. Power Punch:Gilver is also granted temporary Super Strength and Super Speed. With this strength, Gilver is often able to crush his enemy with a single attack. His opponent is usually thrown away and seriously injured after being punched by Tsukune. This is different from Inner Moka in that Gilver usually using his Power Punch instead of using a Kick. Combined Ability: Speed Smash:Gilver gained new abilities and strength. With super speed and strength, Gilver is able to see and predict every opponent's move, nearly to the point of precognition. He is in a state in which he can see everything around him in slow motion . With these abilities, Gilver is capable of dodging every attack from his enemies. By combining his tremendous speed with his enormous strength, Gilver can attack every enemy in an instant. The enemy cannot see his attack, and it is clear that Gilver is able to attack repeatedly in a single instant. Dark Force: During Gilver's first use of Alucard's Shinso, he has proven himself capable of moving a target around in any desired manner. By moving his hand in the direction he wants it to move, he blows the target away as if he were giving them a smack from a short distance. This will seemingly produce an invisible, powerful blunt attack to strike the target; an attack which, in the manga, is strong enough to kill opponents, with their blood spilling out. Dark Grab: Gilver moves his hands towards the opponent, far away from him. This will prompt a pair of strong, dark-colored arms to appear from a nearby surface and grab the opponent, immobilizing or choking them according to the movements performed by Gilver himself, who, after grabbing the target, is seemingly capable of controlling the spell with a single hand., The spell instead takes the form of a large amount of red glyphs, which surround the opponent, swirling around them and then grabbing them. Such glyphs can also be used to lift the target in the air and near them to Jellal Darkness Cage: Gilver creates a sphere of Darkness Spell in his hand in the form of ghosts that revolve around the center. He then shoots it at the target, releasing several ghosts that wrap around the target, restraining its movement. Gilver inverstead crushes a different-looking sphere in his hand, summoning several small masses of Darkness which then grow and come together to create a sphere around the target, restraining its movement and dealing pain. Dark Vanish: A spell in which the target, instead of being struck from the outside like with Dark Force, seemingly implodes from the inside, or is in any case vanished through unknown means, leaving only the clothes behind. Bloodly Fire : This spell, when released, creates golden flames on Gilver's palm, which he gave for Tsukuneto consume in order to defeat Ban. By eating them, Vampire'Force' was activated, and Tsukune described the feeling of consuming them as "like eating Blood", implying the spell to be incredibly powerful. {C}Keen Intellect: Gilver is a smart, cunning and resourceful individual who displayed particular skill in deception, having been capable of fooling both Moka Akashiya and the entirety of the Kokoa Shuzen, even managing to become a member himself. He has shown himself capable of creating clever schemes and planning ahead, being the schemer of the plan to revive Alucard, whom he believed dead, and tricking the Council himself into unintentionally working for him. Enhanced Speed: Aside from his vampire capabilities, Gilver is fast, agile and has quick reflexes, being shown avoiding and redirecting the slashes from Moka's huge kick blast in melee with ease, reacting to them with his own Fist. Enhanced Endurance: Gilver Akashiya's vast array of spells comes with the stamina to employ them in subsequent reprises, with him being resilient enough to use Bloodly Fire a spell powerful enough to allow Tsukune Aono to enter his Shinso mode, replicating the effects of Etherion, the ultimate weapon of the Laws,after attempting to cast the Self-Destruction Spell on both Nirvana and himself,something which greatly weakened him. Immense Durability: Gilver is an highly resilient opponent, who has proven himself capable of undergoing large amounts of damage without collapsing: during the events of the Tower of Heaven, he could continue fighting after being slashed in the belly by Akuha Shuzen (despite such action having later stopped him from casting the vampire and receiving a barrage of Bloodly Fire spells from Tsukune Aono, emerging unscathed from them; later on, most importantly, he was able to survive Tsukune's attacks while the latter was in Inner vampire Tsukune 'mode,even after being sent crashing down his own Tower of Hell.He could also fuse his body with the 'Etherion and attain control of it, something which should have resulted in his certain death, and yet again survive, entering a comatose state, from which he was woken by Kokoro's Blood cure.. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Gilver, despite favoring the use of his ranged fist, has shown to be a capable unarmed combatant: while his speed was enhanced by his Blood spell, Gilver went on to attack and brutally injure Tsukune several times with strong melee blows such as punches and kicks. Power Like all vampires, he can heal from anything excluding an anti-vampire weapon wound to his heart or cutting off his body. Like all vampires he can absorb the powers from vampires whose blood he drinks or cuts. Gilver's powers have been listed as immeasurable. Quotes *(To Moka Akashiya ) "Moka... Freedom is not a thing that exists in this world." *(To Tsukune Aono ) "That's your precious "freedom"! Go on and live while carrying the lives of your nakama upon your back, Tsukune!" '' *(To Akua Shuzen ) "Life and death are the very basis of all things; they intensify every emotion. Or, to put it in a rather different way, there is nothing quite so dull as "life"." *(To Issa Shuzen) ''"This is my sin for giving in to my own weaknesses. My heart just couldn't keep up with the gigantic gap between dreams and reality." *(To Kahula Shuzen)'' "You are even more irrational than the rumors say. Did you enjoy striking one of your own nakama who couldn't even move?"'' *(To Akasha Bloodriver) "Mother... I can feel kindness from that name... I can feel kindness, cheerfulness and warmth... I'm sure you'll continue to hate me, but I can't help that. It's only natural. But hatred will steal the freedom from your heart. It will eat away at you from within. I can't go that far. I can't go before you! You will be free from Glilver. I will take your hatred and sadness... with me... You are... free!" *(To himself about Moka Akashiya''"It's your words that gave me courage. It became my light that would guide me towards the right path again."'' *(To Moka Akashiya) "Such beautiful silver hair....You're most better than Akasha Bloordiver. Can I call you" Silver blossom"? It's the color of your hair, that way, I won't forget it!" *(ToKokoa Shuzen )." Shut up,You even don't what the hell about my worst past to Akasha's Betrayal. A kid like you wouldn't understand me unless you strike me." Category:Storys Category:Historys Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Shinsos Category:Shuzen Mansor Category:Villans Category:Anti-Heros Category:Gilver Akashiya Category:Main characters Category:Yokai Students Category:Rosario + Vampire, Destiney Awiats ~Chu!~ Episodes. Category:Shuzen Family Category:Akashiya Family